


Meant to Be

by Mickey_D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches them and falls more in love--something he didn't think could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziamlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamlover/gifts).



The room was dark save for the city lights reaching in from below. The curtains were tucked away, leaving the floor to ceiling windows open. It was a massive suite, the California king bed looked small. Clothes left a provocative path to the foot of the bed: a pair of tight pants there, a flannel shirt there, a sock discarded as an afterthought. The room was quiet, too. The air only disturbed by the heavy breaths coming from the bed and the nearly soundless opening of the door.

He’s careful to close the door just as quietly behind himself not wanting to disturb them if they’re sleeping. He quickly realizes he need not worry. They’re too consumed with each other to notice he even arrived. 

He first notices a strong back, so broad before narrowing to lean hips and a firm ass. That would be Liam slowly drawing out of and pushing into the boy beneath him whose legs are splayed wide, pushed slightly wider by Liam’s knees. That would be Zayn stretched out on his stomach arching back into Liam as low moans fall from his open mouth. Liam holds himself up with his straining arms as he fucks into Zayn. When Zayn’s head tips back onto Liam’s shoulder, Liam takes the opportunity to sneak a kiss onto the corner of the dark haired boy’s mouth before sucking his earlobe for just a moment. 

From his spot by the door, he watches them. Watches the way the lights from below ripple across them, glance off the ink that’s smeared along their arms. He watches their easy push and pull, a fluid give and take that is a declaration of love for the world to hear. He’s been there, in the middle of that world. A world that doesn’t exist beyond the neatly tucked corners of the white sheets. Just the memory of that makes tears prick his eyes and his cock harden. He wants to be there again, knows he will be there again, but tonight he wants to watch.

They sink down, almost as if those sheets are drawing them away from the world of city traffic and crowded streets and into the world of fluffy pillows and sleep warm blankets. His eyes track Liam as the boy reaches beneath Zayn’s hips to give him something tight to work with. He hears Zayn’s soft cry following Liam’s other hand scratching down his chest. He bites back his own whimper when Liam starts murmuring, “That’s it angel. C’mon Z. Know you’re so close.”

Zayn’s hips work between them, pushing back when Liam thrust in and thrusting into Liam’s hand when Liam pulled back. Their breaths grew louder as their pace picked up ever so subtly. Zayn was first, hips stuttering to a stop as a choked moan dropped from his mouth. Liam tumbled over the edge moments later with his lips on Zayn’s and his hips pressed close. 

He let his eyes slip shut as he leaned against the wall and pushed his hand down the front of his joggers. His breath caught, his hand squeezed, and he followed them easily.

Always sleepy after an orgasm, he settled on the floor still propped up against the wall. He was drifting in a pleasant half-sleep, the murmurs from the bed were indistinct whispers in the air. He barely registered the soft, “Up you go, Niall.” and the fact that he was being carried and laid out in the middle of the bed. Chaste kisses and whispered words of love were given to him as his sticky pants were pulled down and warm blankets pulled up. Strong arms wrapped around him keeping him right where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, Niall is definitely a full-time member of this relationship. I can see his little memory in my head. If you like this, maybe I'll think about cranking that out as well.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. The setting was inspired by "everybody's got their vice". You should go read that story too if you haven't already.


End file.
